


Making Spirits Bright

by PastelWonder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Familiar Rose Tico, Feeding, Gingerrose - Freeform, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Father Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: For HeavenHuxVampire porn :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Gingerose Holiday Exchange 2020: Secret Spy





	Making Spirits Bright

“Oh-”

Rose’s hand slipped. 

The vibe between her fingers stroked, _burr_ ing fast through her slick, puffy folds. 

She whimpered. Her cream stockings made gentle _hushes_ against the pale blue silk of the duvet, inside the strung-out silence of her borrowed room. Sunset threw her fading glower in a slant across the bedspread beneath its canopy, soaking Rose and her play in amber light.

Across the boudoir, her lover watched from deep in shadow, from a dark blue velvet chair.

He was waiting for the sun’s reach to recede, and then he would rise to claim his prize.

Rose arched, her hair in sweet, blush-tone ribbons falling sensually across the pillows as she rode the vibe and her own aching touch with small bucks and mewls from her lips hidden behind her curled hand. She had been playing with herself all afternoon, since her Master still lie sleeping inside his coffin. His sweet little familiar, touching her pussy and painting her playroom, the birdcage he has made her in his manor, in her sweet, feminine scent. Beckoning him to come punish her.

He stroked himself through his slacks as he watched her whip her sex into another frenzied ecstasy, coming mouth-open in a silent shriek at the lace ceiling of the canopy above. Breasts rippling on top of her ribcage as they strained against her skin with the force of her orgasm. 

The last of the sun’s scorching fingertips slipped from the bed.

“Armitage…” she mewled, cast in pale, blue-hued shadow.

Her lover rose slowly, dressed in his usual funereal dark. Immaculate black suit with mandarin collar. 

“Naughty flower,” he tutted in his whisper as creeping as death. Throwing even deeper, more ominous darkness across the bed with his pinnacled height as he approached. Not on feet, but gliding.

Languidly, she pumped her fingers inside herself and watched him through curled, hooded lashes. Chewing her lip with a vivid, mortal flush on her cheeks as her sex squelched. His love marks were all over her body. Pintpoints, like the pierce of an asp’s fangs, in pairs along her neck, breast, buttocks and thighs. The back of her shoulder. Her ankle...

“Master,” she rolled over meekly, onto her knees and forearms, and presented herself for his reprisal. Dressed just the way he liked his little familiar to be when the sun went to bed. In pretty stockings with soft lace and no panties. Breasts golden, sheen and bare. Hair tied up in the sweetest bows. Wearing the heirlooms he so loved to gift her. 

Tonight, it was pearl tear-shaped earrings, a velvet choker. Diamond bracelet and a fragile, silver anklet to match.

“My my my,” cold fingers slipped over hot skin as he trailed white fingertips down the swell of her buttocks to her red, overheated sex. Swirling his touch in her liquid excitement before cupping the whole of her smooth pussy inside his cool palm.

Her head tipped back on her neck and she moaned for him, “Armitage-”

“Have you been playing with this little cunny all afternoon?” he chided.

The bed did not dip behind her, nor did it creak, as it took his vampiric weight between her thighs.

She nodded, grinning like an imp where her head hung loose and pleasure-drugged between her shoulders, but making her voice angelic and small as she answered, “Yes, Master…”

“Mmm-” 

Two icy fingers slipped inside the hot, tight clinch of her sex, and she moaned with eyes rolling back.

“Such a greedy little slut,” his tone was all adoring malice and tender addiction. Soft in her ear as his extraordinary height leaned down over her. “So dedicated… perhaps I should change you tonight-”

His words trickled like frost down her spine and stirred a thrill in her gut.

“Oh, yes please, please, sir-” her head tipped back, eyes pinched shut tight and she rocked back at his fingers. Swallowing them two together so deep they hurt her small sex always sore from his constant abuse. Whimpering, biting her lip with her back arched so that her pose was lovely and holding perfectly still. “Please-”

_Change me…_

“But then, I would miss all this heat,” he began to stroke, fangs pressing against the shell of her ear like the sweetest threat as he fucked her. Making lewd sounds in her cunt with each luscious plunge and making her moan. “And all your pretty begging…”

“Bitch,” she snapped, and giggled gleefully when he hissed and sprung, quick as a flash of a knife and like liquid silver, pouring over her until her ass pressed taut to his groin and his huge, white marble hand wrapped around her throat. Hyperextending her neck to make her look up and back at him. Showing her fangs with a furious smile.

She stuck out her tongue.

They hadn’t been together long, she and the Vampire Father of the Hux family clan. Just a month, after meeting in a corner of the dark web good girls don’t dare browse to. _Babydoll seeking Father to familiarize,_ was the caption beneath her profile pic. A photo of her in red lipstick and a white dress, serving very bride-of-the-living-dead.

Yes, she wanted to be turned, more than anything. Ever since she was a little girl. But she had never guessed, in a million millenia, that she would fall in love…

 _“What are you thinking, my dear?”_ she heard his voice inside and out of her, like mirrors of an echo, as his cold hand behind her buttocks undid the lace of his fly.

“That I love you,” she whispered, eyes still closed, throat still trapped inside his vicious lovehold. Her pussy was too empty, her blood too hot, and she needed-

 _“I know what you want,”_ there it was again, his dark, dulcet voice which she cannot tell if it was outside her or in her thoughts. 

“Fuck you,” she breathed, smiling. She loved when he was angry on the first bite, and it hurt.

But he wasn’t mad, not that she could tell by his black chuckle and the pinch of his big thumb and forefinger around her jaw before the latch. 

His teeth sunk like a symphony blanketing down from a coffered ceiling to cover, slipping into her skin around her rabbit pulse, and she gasped with the static, pounding silence which suffused her ears and the ragged draw on her veins as he took his first gulp.

He needed her blood to get hard.

She moaned, winding her hips back at his, slick with her juices and pendulous. Trailing teasing pleasure along his stiffening member as she enticed him to fuck her while he feeds. It was ecstasy - being filled by his fat, white marble column as he drained her of hot, giving life.

A sharp _slap_ to her ass and a snarl reminded her to hold still and be good.

“Armitage…” she moaned, letting her mouth hang open with her panting. His hand around her neck squeezed lovingly, its brother snaking around her soft belly to clutch her close to the shelter of his cold breadth. Holding her tenderly.

They were both so alone…

 _“Good girl,”_ he whispered, inside and out of her. She smelled metal before she felt the tender withdraw of his fangs. 

A different kind of violation took over her. _Splitting._ Soft, velvet insides stretched over alabaster steel and corded, twisted veins. His member throbbed with blood, but was colder than her body. A violent, beautiful intrusion, he was relentless as he made space for himself. Rearranging her with cruel affinity and psychotic devotion, teasing her clit with cool fingers when she struggled, until he seated himself _deep_ in her slick hole too slippery to resist his siege.

He fucked her into a dark, restless trance.

On her forearms, she panted. Eyes rolling, shuddering as her body opened to him wider and wider still, taking more and more of his proasic, monster cock. Ass rippling as it _smack-smack-smacked_ in time with his leisurely thrusting. He used her like a sheath, massaging his pleasure to the surface while her pussy ached and her heart pounded and her bitten neck _throbbed._

 _“Sweet little cockwarmer,”_ his voice oozed over her. She clinched the sheets in her fists and cried out, soft and high and feminine, with each punishing _punch._

“Oh- oh- oh!”

“Good girl,” he sneered, taking her hair in his fist and working her faster. Her bite exposed itself, and he pet it gently, fingering the drooling punctures out of time with his vicious strokes. The sting heightened her arousal. She came on his cock, neither slowing his tempo nor speeding it, trapped like a butterfly pinned to linen cloth beneath his preternatural strength.

“Already? _Well-”_ he jerked her cruelly up onto her knees by her hair and pounded into her, relishing her choked, needy little gurgles as their sexes _smick-smacked_ and her belly ached and her cries swelled. “Insatiable today, are we? Mmm…”

He held her close, with all his cold strength, fondling her bouncing bare breasts.

Her tongue lolled. She couldn’t take much more of him...

“Shh-shh-shh, do not cry, my angel,” he sopped up the tears on her cheeks with fanged kisses and tilted her deeper into his hold.

Taking her wrist, he again sank his teeth into her.

The draw was orgasmic, and she shattered a final time over him, gushing stinging magma heat as he surged snarling and clenching her wrist in his lock and filled her womb with his cool-toned love.

“Wha-when will you turn me?” she was breathless, fulfilled and yet burningly empty. Alive again to see another a moon. 

He was stalling, always stalling…

“My sweet Rose, never satisfied,” he tisked, preparing to turn her over for another round.

It would be a long, rapturous night.

“But-”

 _“Hush,”_ he snapped, showing fangs, and she lied still on the bedsheets, spread out like a crushed, pretty cloth doll and leaking his love from her abused little hole. Trembling, _alive_ and willing. So willing, to do anything-

_To have eternity with him._

“Good girl,” he praised, and she knows…

He could read her heart as he spread her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are delighted by this story, click the Kudos button and leave a comment down below.
> 
> [Subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/profile) and never miss an update.
> 
> Follow me on my socials:  
> [Tumblr](https://royramsey.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoyRams04759551)
> 
> And for my original works, click [here](https://www.amazon.com/Roy-Ramsey/e/B087PMV2H6?ref_=dbs_p_ebk_r00_abau_000000).


End file.
